


There in the 5th row stands Nate Ford’s ex boyfriend himself

by dnyevrything



Category: Leverage
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: Based on a Tumblr posthttps://binateford.tumblr.com/post/627499737320472576/nate-ford-from-leverage-is-bisexual-i-say-into
Relationships: Nathan Ford/Jim Sterling
Kudos: 13





	There in the 5th row stands Nate Ford’s ex boyfriend himself

“You don’t have to be here,” Nate said, voice surly.  
The harsh greeting did nothing to deter Sterling. Not that Nate would ever admit it, but the smirk he received for the attempted insult irked him. Sterling moved further into the apartment. It was bare and undecorated. Nate had no inclination to make a home out of the space. The quick glance Sterling gave it was unsurprised and unimpressed. He moved towards the small kitchen, finding his way with an uncanny affinity. It should have angered Nate more than it did.  
“It is our anniversary,” Sterling stated evenly, comfortable in Nate's kitchen. He poured two glasses, ignoring the quiet seething coming from Nate. He slid one glass towards Nate before he sipped at his own. There was nothing shy in the way Sterling watched him.  
Nate glared at him, a boiling outrage clearly ready to explode. He reached out and took the glass. Damn him. He swallowed the drink down.  
Sterling sipped at his own glass as Nate refilled his glass and threw back half of it. He was not intimated by the glare come from Nate. If anything, it was a common occurrence between them.  
“I've got not need to celebrate our anniversary," Nate bit out. "That’s for people who are still together.”  
“Are we not?" Sterling asked. Hard to offend the man. Something Nate had used to appreciate. Sterling looked him over. "You certainly cross my path enough times for it to be…questionable.”  
Nate glared at him, annoyed to have him here at all, much less today. “Why are you here?” he ground out.  
“I’m wondering if you would like to celebrate with me. One night only.”  
“You said that last year,” he stated.  
“And you took me up on it. Are you going to take me up on it today?”


End file.
